


Let's feel this moment (before it's gone)

by ClearRx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearRx/pseuds/ClearRx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Alex/Astra drabble just because. Pre-slash.<br/>“So this is where you’ve been hiding.” Alex said, quirking an eyebrow as she slid into the seat beside Astra’s.<br/>Astra scowled. “I do not hide.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's feel this moment (before it's gone)

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW IT"S NOT CHRISTMAS ANYMORE BUT FOR SOME REASON I JUST HAD THIS IN MY HEAD. I was inspired to write something after reading so many amazing supercat and lexstra fics, but unfortunately the quality of my writing is nowhere near that standard :[. I thought I'd post it anyways because what the heck, why not?

“So this is where you’ve been hiding.” Alex said, quirking an eyebrow as she slid into the seat beside Astra’s. 

Astra scowled. “I do not hide.” 

They were in the very corner of the large ballroom that had been rented for the party, courtesy of Cat Grant. The next closest person was at least 12 metres away, not that Alex could see him, or anyone else for that matter because of the christmas tree near the table that almost completely blocked them from view. Alex looked at Astra skeptically, but managed to refrain from commenting. 

Still, her expression had said enough, and Astra scowled harder to try and hide the beginnings of a flush on her cheeks.

“I was enjoying a moment of peace. Alone.” Astra stated pointedly.

Alex ignored the heavily implied “go away” and smirked instead. Astra had the exact same look that Kara got when she didn’t want to talk to anyone. This cross between a pout and a glare that Alex always thought made Kara look more like a grumpy puppy than anything and wasn’t even remotely threatening. 

“Okay grumpy, I just wanted to give you this.” Alex said, placing down a wrapped rectangular package on the table in front of Astra. 

Astra slowly picked up the package, alternating between staring at the gift in confusion and staring at Alex in confusion. “What is this?”

“It’s your Christmas present.”

If anything, Astra only looked more befuddled. “You are giving me a present. For Christmas.” She stated slowly, trying to clarify the situation. 

“Yep.” 

“Hmm.” Astra looked at Alex for several moments as she processed that information. 

Alex fought the urge to fidget, suddenly feeling slightly nervous at the way that Astra was assessing her.

Mere seconds later, Alex cracked. “Astra, please can you just open your present already!” She huffed impatiently, attempting to get the Kryptonian to stop staring and open the gift.

Astra smirked at her loss of composure but did as she asked, carefully peeling back the edges of the wrapping paper. 

The smirk fell away, replaced by at first a look of surprise, and then an expression that could only be described as touched as Astra slowly flipped through the pages of her gift --a photo album filled with pictures of Kara, from when she first lived with the Danvers, all the way to a few weeks ago when she took her first photo with Astra. James had snapped the photo at the previous game night. 

“I thought you might like to have these, since you didn’t get to see her grow up.” Alex said quietly, hoping that the present would make Astra at least a little happy. Kara seemed to think it would, according to the words of encouragement she threw out when Alex was bouncing around ideas with her two weeks ago. 

“Thank you.” Astra said. Her voice was warm and the genuine smile Alex received made every second of digging around her mother’s attic while getting grilled about Kara’s love life worth it. Why her mother thought that she would know all of Cat Grant’s deep dark secrets was beyond her.

When Astra unexpectedly followed her expression of gratitude with a kiss to her cheek, Alex was mortified to hear herself squeak in surprise. She knew Astra heard it, along with the sharp increase in her heart rate, but for some reason the Kryptonian was nice enough not to comment on it, choosing to silently look very smug instead. 

Alex cleared her throat and tried to pretend she wasn’t blushing. “I’m glad you liked the present. I should get back to the party. Kara’s probably looking for me.”

Astra nodded. “My niece is not known for being patient.” She raised an eyebrow and then continued to say, "a trait she seems to share with you."

"I guess I can't really argue with that." Alex said, giving a self-deprecating shrug and a small smile. Then she turned to leave, barely taking two steps before she suddenly stopped, and then spun to face Astra again. “Come with me?” Alex asked in a hopeful tone.

Astra held her gaze for a long moment, and then she smiled. 

“Alright.”

Alex beamed.


End file.
